The present invention relates to a new type of tube end plates for heat exchanger of the tube and heat dissipator type, such as cooling radiators for vehicle engines. The invention applies more particularly to radiators for heavy duty trucks; due to their large size, the heat expansions reach a particularly great amplitude. However a strong connection is provided between the water boxes and side flanges, in order to form a rigid frame which therefore does not permit heat expansions, such a strong connection being provided for improving the mechanical resistance of such heavy duty heat exchangers subjected in operation to severe conditions and for which there is required a particularly long life time.
Within the scope of the invention, there is also proposed to obtain a tube end plate which can be used for providing heat exchangers with several passes, i.e. in which the liquid to be cooled flows in a same direction or on the contrary along one or several hair-pin bends.